


Fluctuat nec mergitur

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur est battu par les flots, mais il ne sombre pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluctuat nec mergitur

**Author's Note:**

> _Fluctuat nec mergitur_ est la devise latine de la ville de Paris et signifie _Il est battu par les flots mais ne sombre pas_. Ce texte a été écrit avec le style _stream of consciousness_. J'ai été inspirée par _Beloved_ de Toni Morrison et _Mrs Dalloway_ de Virginia Woolf. Ce drabble se base sur des headcanons à moi concernant Galessin et sa famille.

Mon chéri, mon bien-aimé, mon cœur, qu’est-ce qu’un ange ? Viens à moi  saute saute saute

Mais Arthur ne pouvait pas…

Lazare  les champs sont verts  le puits est noir  qu’est-ce qu’un ange ?

« Stop », voulait crier Arthur.

la mer  saute saute saute  le puits est noir  j’ai peur  rejoins-moi  non plus d’homme violet s’ilvousplaîts’ilvousplaîts’ilvousplaît  PAS L’HOMME VIOLET

Arthur se noyait. Il était glacé. Il _devait_ nager.

qu’est-ce qu’un ange ? viens à moi mon cœur mon chéri  gare à l’homme violet  saute saute saute  le puits est noir  glacé  la mer  les champs sont noirs  Lazare  l’homme violet est là  j’ai peur  il faut sauter  mais  la mer  les vagues sont noires  chantons  saute saute saute  plus d’homme violet jamais

L’eau était glacée. Arthur voulait se débattre mais il ne faisait que couler. Il _devait_ nager.

rejoins-moi  saute saute saute

Il _devait_ nager.

saute saute saute

_Non !_

Lazare  saute saute saute  Lazare Lazare  saute

_Non !_

saute saute saute

_NON !_

 

Arthur se réveilla nauséeux et angoissé dans cette chambre qui hurlait silencieusement. Le bruit des vagues faisait écho.

*

Ce matin, tous les regards étaient sur Arthur, toujours aussi inquiets et curieux. Le hall bruissait doucement de rumeurs murmurées. Le roi prit place, et le petit-déjeuner commença.

« J’ai eu un sommeil agité, cette nuit », annonça enfin Arthur, qui ne supportait plus ces bruissements de voix lui rappelant le clapotis des vagues.

« Oh, il faut l’excuser, sire » répondit Galessin, et ses lèvres s’étirèrent un peu, comme pour former un rictus ou un sourire en coin. « C’est que ma mère n’a jamais eu toute sa tête, et ça ne s’est certainement pas arrangé lorsqu’elle est devenue un fantôme. »


End file.
